All of My Days
by TmoVie
Summary: The summer after the ending of season two with Chuck and Blair. None of the cliffhangers from the episode happened.
1. Morning After

A/N: So this is the very first idea I had for a fanfiction. So if anybody had any feedback, or thinks I should continue this please review!

Serena walked out of the elevator and immediately directed the doorman to put her bags in her room. She was tired from her plane flight back, but it was already 10:00 AM and she really wanted to visit people today. Blair was first on her list, because when she left she didn't seem to be doing so good, and Serena hadn't been able to talk to her once while she was gone. As she walked into the kitchen hoping to find something to wake her up she heard someone walking towards her. Wait, Serena thought, isn't everybody in the Hamptons? I wonder who stayed behind, she thought as Blair walked into the room.

"Blair? What are you doing here? I thought nobody knew I was getting in today," Serena started, then she noticed something odd. "Blair, what are you wearing?"

Blair was wearing what appeared to be one of Chuck's dress shirts and a pair of his boxers. It looked like she'd just gotten up, since her hair hadn't been combed, and it was flying in all directions. She wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Serena! You're back! About this…well, umm, it's a long story, but how it happened, I mean I'm here to…" Blair stuttered, clearly at a loss for what to say.

"She's here with me," came Chuck's voice. Both Serena and Blair turned to see him leaning in the doorway with a smug smirk on his face. "And as for what she's wearing, I think it makes her look hot, don't you?"

Blair turned towards Serena with a shy smile on her face, preparing herself for her reaction.

"You two are together? That's so great!" Serena screamed, pulling Blair into a giant hug while Blair looked surprised and Chuck laughed in the corner. Trying to contain himself from saying something that would lead to Serena giving him a congratulatory hug too. So he stood back waiting for Blair to be released so he could return with her to his room.

"When did this happen? The last time we talked you were miserable because he was all over Europe after running away from you _again_," Serena asked after she finally unleashed Blair from the hug. Serena couldn't help but notice Chuck lower his head and see the guilty expression that was plastered on his face when she reminded him of what he did.

"Well right after you left, and after I crowned Jenny as queen, I went outside and Chuck was there and he bought me presents and he told me he loved me and it was so romantic S!" Blair rambled on, getting excited just thinking about Chuck's long overdue proclamation.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I so saw this coming. So, what have the two of you been doing here while everyone's gone?"

At this question a deep blush covered Blair's face. While Chuck walked up, wrapped his arms protectively around Blair's waist, and kissed her neck, before addressing Serena. "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" he growled out in a deep voice.

"EW!!! Why did I even ask that? Gross, I really didn't want that image in my head," Serena yelled while hitting herself over the head for her lapse in judgment. "Anyway, Blair I haven't seen you in forever, let's go to lunch or shop or something. You can tell me more about…this," she gestured to Chuck.

"Yeah sure Serena, how about 1, wherever you want," Blair managed to get out, since she was too preoccupied by the feel of Chuck's arms around her and the fact that he had started whispering some pretty interesting things in her ear.

"Well now that we have that all planned out I think Blair has something to attend to, if you'll excuse us Serena," Chuck blurted out, by this point very annoyed by how long this conversation was taking. He quickly grabbed Blair's hand and the two of them began heading towards his room.

Serena turned her attention back to her breakfast, smiling as she heard Blair giggle and thinking about how genuinely happy she looked with Chuck. I knew they'd get together, she thought. Finally…it took them long enough. She chuckled when she thought of everything Chuck and Blair had been through. Well…this is going to be good.


	2. Night out

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! You all have no idea how happy that made me!  I'm in the middle of studying for finals and I had a lot of trouble coming up with an idea for this chapter, but I hope you all like it. Thanks!

What to wear? Blair thought as she walked into her closet. Serena, Nate, Chuck, and her were all going out to a club tonight to celebrate everything (as Serena put it). What that even meant Blair had no idea, but she had to find the perfect outfit.

Blair looked around at all of her clothes. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed that at least half of them were presents from Chuck. She loved how Chuck would buy her clothes and jewelry, and not because she was spoiled, it was just the gesture. I mean, _Chuck Bass _buying a girl jewelry, a few years ago the very idea would have been laughable. I mean Nate didn't even do that when they were dating. Wow, Chuck Bass is a better boyfriend than Nate Archibald, Blair laughed at this thought as she looked for the perfect dress.

By the time Blair had gotten ready, she had decided to wear the most recent dress that Chuck had bought for her, Serena was already downstairs waiting for her. When she came down she was greeted by Serena's excited scream, "Blair you look amazing! We are going to have so much fun tonight. It's been forever since the four of us hung out!"

****************

Blair and Serena walked into the club and immediately headed over to the bar to get some drinks before finding the boys. As they approached the bar they saw a group of women discussing something. When they got close enough they heard some of their conversation.

"He's turned down everyone that's gone over there," the tallest in the group was telling all the others. "I even tried and he turned me down, he must not want anyone tonight."

"Why do you care so much? He's just a guy," one of the girls wondered.

"Because he's _Chuck Bass_," the women answered, as if that solved it.

The minute she said that Blair tensed, she'd been only half listening to their conversation but now she was really interested. She looked at the group of scantily clad women and followed their gaze to see Chuck sitting on a couch in the middle of the room across from Nate.

"He's taken," Blair blurted out before she could think and the whole group turned towards her and Serena.

"Please, I don't know if you heard me before, but that is _Chuck. Bass_," the women answered with a voice of disbelief at the girl addressing her.

"Oh I see, well then maybe you're all just not good enough for him, too cheap maybe. He's probably looking for someone gorgeous, classy, and smart, and I don't think any of you fit the bill," Blair answered bitchily.

"And _you _do," she sneered. "If those are the things he wants then you definitely don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that," Blair yelled, visibly angry now. All the women watched as Blair walked toward Chuck. As soon as she got to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Chuck, at first caught off guard, quickly returned the kiss. Serena laughed as all the girl's mouths opened in surprise.

Blair broke the kiss and quickly returned to the bar where Serena handed her her drink. Before leaving Blair looked at the tall women and said, "I don't think I introduced myself before, I'm Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass' girlfriend." And with that Serena and Blair started walking toward the boys.

*******

"Which do you think was worse, them constantly fighting, not admitting they liked each other, and being miserable, or this?" Serena said gesturing toward Chuck and Blair who were now horizontal on the couch they were sitting on, having long forgotten about the two sitting across from them.

"Definitely this, much more awkward," answered Nate. The night had been going so well and the four of them were getting along great, until some guy came over and started hitting on Blair. Chuck, of course got angry and almost punched the guy. It all ended with the guy getting kicked out and Blair thanking Chuck with a kiss that went on way too long.

"They do realize they're in a public place right?" Nate said to Serena.

"I really hope so," Serena answered.

Serena and Nate attempted to make awkward small talk, but when they noticed Blair start tearing at Chuck's collar and his hands start making their way even farther up Blair's thigh they decided that they had to take action.

"Hey Chuck! Blair! Umm, this song is great do you guys want to dance?" Nate yelled the first thing that came to mind to get them off each other. Chuck and Blair broke apart and, realizing where they were and what they were about to do, they sat up and readjusted themselves.

"No thank you Nathaniel. I actually think it's about time we head out," Chuck said.

"Sounds like a great idea," Blair seconded.

************

"So that's what Chuck and Blair dating is going to be like," Nate pondered as he and Serena walked down the street towards her house. Blair had offered them a lift in Chuck's limo, but something about the look on Chuck's face made it obvious that he didn't want Nate or Serena around.

"I guess so. But when you get over how awkward and gross it is for everyone around them, it actually is really sweet," Serena said.

"Yeah, but I don't think the police will take sweet as an excuse when they get arrested for public indecency or something."

Serena laughed, "I could never imagine Blair doing something like that though."

"Well, I didn't see her ending up with Chuck, but that happened," Nate reasoned.

"Omg, you're so right! Well at least they'll have each other in jail," Serena said, bursting out laughing.

"Wow," Nate seriously, "They're together. Chuck and Blair are together. After all this time…" And with that thought both Nate and Serena went off into their own thoughts, reminiscing on everything they'd gone through and where they all ended up.


	3. Preparing the Plan

**A/N: Sorry about the very slow update. I've been busying studying for finals and my relatives are in town so I've been busy. But thanks for reviewing! It makes me so happy!!! I probably won't be able to update for a while cause I'm going on a trip for the week. But thanks for reading!**

"I'm going to miss you so much Serena," Blair blurted out as the two of them walked down the street. "What am I going to do here without you? I'm going to be going to _NYU_," she said with a disgusted look on her face, "and the only person I'll have for support is Chuck! I don't think I'll be able to last four years."

"Come on, like you aren't happy that you get to spend all that time with Chuck. I've barely even seen you this summer you've been with him so much," Serena laughed, but her voice betrayed how sad she felt with how little time she's seen her best friend.

Blair caught on to how Serena was feeling immediately, "Oh S, I'm so sorry! I never realized. But I promise we'll hang out all the time now. Chuck will understand," Blair said hugging her friend.

"We'll have so much fun! But I don't want to get Chuck angry, I know how he gets about you."

"He'll handle it. Anyway I'll make it up to him later," Blair said, getting a disgusted sound from Serena at her innuendo. "So, first order of business, any new guy I should know about?"

"Wow, not wasting any time are we?" Serena laughed.

"Hmmmm…..avoiding the question. Definite sign that you've met guy. Who is it?" Blair said knowingly.

"Ok, there is someone. But it's a long story and I don't want you to get angry," Serena said looking at Blair through the corner of her eye.

"No!!!! Please tell me it's not Humphrey! I thought you were finally done with him. There's only so much Brooklyn I can handle Serena," Blair said beginning to rant.

"It's not Dan, Blair. But it's good to know you'd be so supportive if it was…"

Blair paused thinking through the remaining options. "It's Nate, isn't it?! You shouldn't think I'd be mad. I already told you I'm so over him, I've moved on in case you haven't noticed."

"It's not Nate, Blair," Serena said laughing at Blair jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, a new guy, I see. Well then just tell me!" Blair practically screamed at Serena, she was tired of guessing.

"Ok I will. But just wait until I tell you the whole story ok?" Serena waited for Blair to nod before she continued. "Well, you actually do know him. It's Carter Baizen."

"WHAT????? HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH CARTER????" Blair screamed. She was quickly shut up by the look on Serena's face.

"I'm not dating Carter," Serena quickly said to calm Blair down. "That's why I said it's a long story. I was lieing before too, Nate's involved." At the confused look on Blair's face Serena started explaining.

"So I went away on vacation and I ran into Carter and we hung out. But that was right before I had to leave to come back here. So I didn't really think that there was anything, even though I kind of wanted there to be," Blair gagged a little when Serena said that. "But ever since I've come back I've been spending a lot of time with Nate. And I think he wants to go out with me but Carter just flew in yesterday and he called me up saying he wants to go out. And I like both of them, but I don't know who to choose," Serena finished and looked towards Blair who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'd choose Nate if I were you," Blair said after much discrimination. "You two have been friends forever and he always liked you," Blair said trying to hide the resentment in her voice. "Also from what I've heard from Nate and Chuck they both really don't like Carter. Well Chuck especially, but Nate doesn't either. I don't think they'd be the happiest with that decision. Not that they matter, of course."

"Thanks," Serena answered. "But that doesn't help me at all," she laughed as they walked into Bergdorfs.

******

Chuck looked up as he heard the ding of the elevator. Maybe Blair's home already, wait it's only been an hour, she's definitely not done yet. Right then Chuck saw Nate turn the corner.

"Nathaniel. What a pleasant surprise. What's up?" Chuck smirked at his friend.

"Oh nothing. Just, is Serena here?" Nate said walking over to sit down next to Chuck.

"No. She's out shopping with Blair."

"Oh, I should've guessed. Why else would Blair not be here with you," Nate laughed.

"Exactly," Chuck smiled. "Why are you looking for my sister, anyway?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I just wanted to ask if she was doing anything later."

"I see. Want a replay of the Shepard wedding? I'm glad you've moved on though," Chuck said not being able to hide the fact that he was still a little worried that Nate might still want Blair.

"Yeah, like you need to worry about that man," Nate answered. "Anyway, I don't even think Serena likes me, she's been avoiding me for the past few days."

"Don't worry. You'll catch up to her eventually, she's not that hard to miss," Chuck answered, patting Nate's back in reassurance.

*******

"So did you miss me?" Blair giggled as Chuck moved to begin kissing her neck.

Chuck growled in agreement as he continued his work. "By the way, I told Serena that I'd be spending a lot of time with her for the rest of the summer."

This made Chuck sit up, "Ok, I'll join you."

"No, you can't. No boys allowed. I need to spend time with her before she leaves for college," when Blair noticed how angry and sad Chuck looked she quickly added, "But after she's gone we'll be able to spend all our time together," she whispered seductively as she leaned down to press her lips to his. Chuck returned the kiss, and then he thought of the perfect idea.

"So guess who came by for a visit while you were gone?" Chuck began.

"Who?" Blair asked, not paying attention as she captured Chuck's lips again.

"Nathaniel. He had some very interesting news," Chuck barely managed to get out between kisses.

"Really what?"

"He wants to go out with Serena," Chuck answered. This made Blair stop and sit up, finally paying attention.

"He did? Really?"

"What? Did Serena say something?" Chuck said, glad this was working out well.

"Yeah. She's trying to decide between two guys and Nate was one of them. If she knew that Nate wanted to be with her then maybe they would get together and the four of us could go out on a double date," Blair started to get excited.

"Sounds amazing," Chuck said leaning forward to catch her lips, he loves when she gets excited like this. "If only there was a way to push them in the right direction."

She knew what he was doing. Chuck hated not being allowed to spend time with Blair and he found the perfect way to stop it. If he got Serena and Nate together they'd spend all their time together and let Chuck be with Blair.

She got what he was doing, but she was perfectly ok with it. "Well, actually we can. I'll convince Serena and you can just help Nate along," Blair said smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Chuck agreed. "We start tomorrow, but first off I have an even better plan for right now."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Blair whispered in his ear.

Chuck didn't answer as he kissed her, then stood up and grabbed her hand leading her towards his room, the plan could wait until tomorrow.


	4. The Set Up

"Really? You're not even going to mention it," Serena suddenly burst out while Blair and her were examining their lunch menus. They had spent the whole day together and Blair had not once mentioned Serena's confession about Nate and Carter from yesterday.

"Ok fine S, the waiter's hot. But I have a boyfriend so I don't know why you were so impatient for me to say it," Blair deadpanned. She knew what Serena was talking about she was just enjoying seeing her freak out.

"Not that B! You know what I'm talking about. Geez, you are spending way too much time with Chuck," Serena sighed in frustration.

"Well, since he is my boyfriend it's only fitting," Blair mumbled right before the waiter came to take their orders. As the boy walked away Blair started again, "But really S, I didn't talk about it because no matter what I say you'll think I'm biased."

"I will not, Blair! Please I need your help with this. Did you know that Nate left me 5 voicemails last night and Carter texted me like 10 times. I can't handle this," Serena said her voice rising in pitch as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Don't worry so much Serena. You just need to spend some time with both of them and see what they're really like. Then the choice will be easy, just go with whoever makes you happier," Blair finished with a matter of fact voice. She lifted her head and looked toward the door a giant smile spreading over her face. Finally they got here, took them long enough.

"OMG, S, look! It's Chuck and Nate," Blair said as she jumped out of her seat to greet Chuck with their customary greeting of a kiss that always went on a little too long. In the meantime Nate took a seat next to Serena.

When Chuck and Blair finally took their seats Serena threw an angry glare at Blair while she looked innocently across the table. "This is such a surprise, right S?" Blair asked showing not a hint that she had planned this.

"Well Nathaniel and I were in the neighborhood and he just couldn't go without some food," Chuck explained with the same skill as Blair.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you guys are here though. It's been forever since I saw any of you," Nate laughed, oblivious to the set up.

For the next half of lunch Blair and Chuck sat back and watched as Serena and Nate started up a flirty conversation, as easily as they had since before high school. Blair looked over at Chuck who winked at her, as his phone went off.

"Oh, it's one of the board members, I have to take this," Chuck walked out of the restaurant. The three left at the table just shrugged and continued their conversation.

A minute later Blair's cell rang. "It's my dad," she said as she too walked out of the restaurant. Serena turned back to Nate, a little glad that Chuck and Blair were both distracted. At first she was dreading having to deal with Nate, but the more they talked the more the crush she had always had on him emerged.

*********

"So how do you think we did?" Blair heard Chuck's voice on the other end of the phone. She walked out of the restaurant and saw him leaning on the wall staring at her.

"I think it was a success," Blair said as she closed her phone and walked toward Chuck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Chuck returned the kiss but soon broke away. "There will be plenty of time for congratulations later. Right now we have to finish what we started," he said as he held out his phone for Blair to take.

"No, I am _not _calling him. You do it," Blair stated pushing the phone away.

"Come on Blair. You're the only one he'd accept an invitation from. You know after the incident last winter…" Chuck trailed off as he tried to hide the furious look in his eye.

"Ok, I get it. And I'm really sorry about that by the way," Blair said as she grabbed the phone from Chuck and sent him a sorry look.

"Hello Carter," Blair began, "I was just calling to ask if you wanted to meet Serena and I later. Good, see you then," Blair closed the phone.

"There, that wasn't so bad," she handed Chuck the phone, "Step two is complete," she finished as she led Chuck to his limo.

********

Serena stepped out of the limo with Chuck, Blair, and Nate close behind. It was obvious what Chuck and Blair were trying to do, but Serena found that she didn't really care. At lunch earlier Nate and her barely even noticed that Chuck and Blair never came back, they were too caught up in their own conversation. It surprised Serena how quickly she found herself falling for Nate, well not that surprising she had liked him since they were little.

When they walked into the club that Chuck's company had just bought all four of them stopped in their tracks. There in front of them sitting at the bar was Carter Baizen, he was surrounded by women and was just about to kiss one of them when he noticed Serena.

"Wait, Serena this is not what it looks like," he stuttered.

"No, I think it is," Serena said quietly as she turned and ran out of the club. Nate ran after her to help, this left Chuck and Blair who quickly alerted security and had Carter banned from the club for life, much to Chuck's satisfaction.

"Celebratory drinks?" Chuck asked Blair with a smirk on his face.

"I would but Serena needs me, she looked upset."

"Yes, and Nathaniel went after her. I'm pretty sure she's ok," Chuck said as he ordered their drinks.

********

"Are you ok, Serena?" Nate asked as he caught up to her on the sidewalk.

"Yeah I am actually. He just seemed different this summer it was kind of a shock. But I had already made up my mind before I came here and saw him."

Nate looked at Serena with a confused look on his face, "Made up your mind about what?"

"You," she looked into his eyes. When she saw he still looked confused she continued, "I want to be with you."

At these words Nate's face lit up and he pulled her into him.

********

"Do we get to celebrate now?" Blair asked Chuck as she placed herself over him on the bed.

"Yes, I think we deserve it," Chuck said as he pulled Blair closer to him and closed the gap between their lips.

After a few minutes a thought came into Blair's mind, "Do you think they'll last?" she said breaking the kiss.

"I don't know. Just as long as they stay together for the rest of the summer I'm good," Chuck said attempting to pull Blair into another kiss.

"Is that really all you think about? Spending time with me?" Blair managed to get out between kisses.

This made Chuck stop and look Blair straight in the eye, "Yes. I love you."

At that Blair lit up as she forgot all her thoughts about Nate and Serena and just focused on Chuck and how she was inconceivably happy.


	5. Business Party

**A/N: Goodness, writing fluff is so much harder than I thought it would be. LOL. But my bestestest buddy wants another chapter so here's another. Also I initially put this as a series of oneshots, and it kind of turned into a story, but at the moment it's kind of in between those two, so yeah, sorry if I confused anyone. As always please review, since I'm not sure this is my best chapter, and plus it makes me quite happy!!! And thanks for reading!**

"Ok S. These are the final two dresses. Now which one says Chuck Bass' girlfriend?" She held up first a strapless red dress that came up to just above her knee, then she switched to a deep purple dress with a plunging neckline that came to just below her knee.

"Definitely the purple one. I think if you wore the red one a few of the board members wives will be jealous," Serena giggled as Blair began pulling on the purple dress.

Blair turned to her with a glare on her face and laughed fakely.

"Actually I'm more worried about the two of you," Serena continued, entertained by Blair's reaction. "I mean, every time the two of you have gone out in public you last a few hours then always end up having sex in some side room or something."

"That is not true! We do not _always_ do that. We can last a night in public without doing it," Blair scoffed as she continued perfecting her hair.

"_Really? _Need I remind you of the bathroom incident, or the closet, or Chuck's office, or in the bushes in Central park, or in the alley next to that club, or in the hallway of Nate's house? Trust me I could go on Blair," Serena crinkled her noise in disgust at Blair's activities.

"Don't act so judgmental, S. Besides we're together now so it doesn't matter what we do and where we do it," Blair had moved to her floor length mirror to do a final run-through of how she looked.

"That's your excuse for having sex in various public places," Serena asked confused and trying to hold in her laughter.

"Hey, it's not like we've never done it before, but you have to admit at least this time we aren't attempting to cover it up. Now if you'll excuse me Chuck just texted me and he's here. Wish me luck S," Blair squealed as she gave Serena a hug and after a quick, _Good luck and behave yourself_, from Serena she hurried down the stairs and into the elevator.

*******

"You don't have to be nervous you know," Blair said as she tried to soothe a very anxious looking Chuck. When she said this he attempted to cover his emotions by acting indifferent.

"Please, I'm not nervous. I have no idea what you're talking about," Chuck snorted and attempted to brush off her comments, but she could still see through it.

Blair grabbed Chuck's hand as she turned to look at him, even though he kept his head straight-forward to avoid showing his nerves, she continued, "You have nothing to worry about. You've been running the company for two months now, just closed a multi-million dollar deal, and almost all the board members have forgiven you. Plus you have me so…" she trailed off attempting to get a smile out of him, when she saw the corners of his mouth turn up she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

***********

The night was going very well and Chuck and Blair had spent the whole evening schmoozing with the higher ups of Bass Industries, and making good impressions. As Chuck stood at the bar watching Blair with a fake, polite smile plastered on her face as she tried to talk to one of the board members, he was so thankful she was there. He had never been good at social niceties while Blair could entertain a group of stuffy, old, rich couples with her eyes closed. He couldn't help but smile when he realized she was there as his girlfriend. When he saw her excuse herself from the conversation and start heading toward him, he quickly turned around to try and hide the fact that he had been watching her.

"Well, Mr. Wyler really liked me," Blair started. "But I don't think his wife did, probably cause he was comparing me to his high school girlfriend. So how have you been, I've barely seen you all night?"

Chuck didn't answer, instead he desperately attacked Blair's mouth with his own, closing the small gap between their bodies. Blair although at first slightly surprised, quickly responded with enthusiasm and she forgot where she was the minute Chuck slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The next thing she registered was Chuck pulling her out of the side door.

"Chuck…stop," Blair got out as she pushed on Chuck's chest so he was now looking at her with a confused and slightly hurt expression. "We can't do this right now. Not in the middle of your party," She made sure her tone was very strict.

Chuck scoffed, "Like that's stopped us before." He leaned down for another kiss only to be greeted by nothingness as Blair quickly moved her head away.

"Come on Chuck. There are almost a hundred people in there to congratulate _you_, and don't you think all the respect you've worked for from them will be lost if you run off with me," Blair gave him another stern look.

"I am also Chuck Bass and I own the company, so I don't think anybody in there will even try to stop me. Plus, unlike last time, you are now my girlfriend, and they all understand that I love you. Spending as much time with you as possible comes with the territory," Chuck smirked down at her, knowing that he won this round. Blair smiled up at him and gave him a deep kiss as he began to continue pulling her down the hallway.

"So where do you want to go this time?" Chuck growled out between kisses.

Just then Blair surprised him by pushing him into an empty elevator. Just before the doors shut Chuck let out a quick, "Very nice choice, Waldorf."

*************

"So the dinner went well last night?" Serena asked a glowing Blair as they stepped into the waiting elevator.

"Oh yes. I made a good impression on everyone and Chuck was absolutely perfect," Blair answered with a giant smile on her face.

"Great, where this time?" Serena asked, immediately worrying about whether or not she wanted to know the answer.

Instead of saying anything Blair just pointed to the corner of the elevator where Serena was leaning. Immediately Serena jumped up and screamed, brushing herself off, and running to the other side of the small box. Blair almost doubled over, Serena's reactions never got old, and she had a feeling they'd probably never change no matter how long Chuck and her were together.


	6. Tutoring

**A/N: So yeah I know that I haven't updated this story in FOREVER!!!! But I really could not for the life of me think of anything to write for it. But while I was being dragged around to brothers colleges this idea came to me and thank god I had a notebook with me cause I went on a writing spree!**

**So I hope that my long absence from this story doesn't make any of you stop reviewing! And again thanks for reading and reviewing (if you do)!**

Chuck walked down the halls of NYU, looking through windows into rooms looking for Blair. Now that her school had started she'd always been caught up in classes or studying and since he hadn't exactly been full of free time with Bass Ind. He decided to come and surprise her with a fancy dinner at her favorite restaurant.

He paused when he spotted her in a professor's office. Something wasn't right, he could tell just by Blair's expression. Without thinking he knocked on the door and entered the room. "Chuck?" Blair said, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Who are you?" the professor asked sharply.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I'm Chuck Bass, Ms. Waldorf's boyfriend. What seems to be the problem here?" He said in his most businesslike tone as he sat down, ignoring the man's awed gaze and smirking at Blair's angry expression, grabbing her hands to get her to stop cracking her knuckles.

It took a minute for the man to get over the awe of having Chuck Bass in his office. "It is such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bass," he stuttered, and at Chuck's insistent gaze he got down to business. "As I was just telling Ms. Waldorf, she's very close to failing her Business class and I'm going to have to call her parents and inform them."

Chuck turned toward Blair, "You're taking Business?"

This got a small chuckle out of her before she said softly, "My parents can't know I'm failing. They'd be so disappointed."

Chuck stared into her eyes, trying to come up with a solution when it hit him. Smirking, he turned to the professor and said, "There will be no need to call anyone's parents, sir. I'll tutor Ms. Waldorf."

"You'll what?" Both Blair and the professor said.

"I'll tutor her," he said slowly, not being able to contain the grin that spread across his face. "I know a good amount and if there's anything I don't know, I'll have one of the board members teach both of us."

At his point the man was completely taken with the idea, ushering them both out with promises not to call Blair's parents if her grades increase and praise over finally meeting Chuck Bass.

"What was that?" Blair demanded as they were in the limo, brushing away his attempts to hold her.

"That was me helping you, Waldorf. And since when do you take Business anyway? I know your whole schedule," he said almost annoyed that he didn't know something about Blair.

"It was a last minute add on, I came to visit you at work one day and I was… curious," she finished shyly, finally allowing Chuck to get his arm around her waist and pull her closer.

He kissed the top of her head before asking slowly, "Why are you failing?" It wasn't like Blair to fail anything.

"I'm failing because every time I start doing my work _someone_ happens to come and distract me."

"I just can't help it, you look so cute studying like that," he joked, giving her a quick kiss at the angry glare he got. "And anyway, I'll make it up to you."

"And how will you do that?" Blair asked trying to still seem angry.

"Well other than tutoring you tomorrow, I am going to take you out to dinner, since that is what I originally came here for."

Blair looked up to see Chuck's worried face, obviously nervous about he reaction. She pouted, "I guess that'll be ok."

Chuck laughed softly as he realized what she was doing. "And I'll stop by Tiffany's later to get you something."

Blair beamed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Perfect."

*********

Blair walked nervously up to the receptionist, why did she even agree to this in the first place, Chuck would never let her live this down.

"Hello, I'm here to see Chuck Bass. I'm –"

"Blair Waldorf? You can go right in. The meeting just finished so he should be in his office."

"Blair nodded and opened the large oak doors. She froze when she saw that another man was sitting in front of Chuck's desk. "Oh I'm sorry. I just…" she tried to explain as both men stood.

"Don't be silly I was just leaving. Blair, right? I've heard so much about you. I'm Simon Fellows," he said shaking her hand before sending Chuck a wink and heading out the door.

"You talk about me?"

"All the time," Chuck answered as he grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"What do you say?" she giggled.

"That you're perfect and way too good for me," he answered, receiving a kiss that went on for quite awhile before Blair broke off, "We have to work."

Chuck groaned as she sat down and he pulled a chair up next to her. "Well then you definitely shouldn't have worn that outfit."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" she said looking down at the business suit she'd picked out this morning. She looked up to see Chuck eyeing her up and down hungrily.

"You look so _good_," he groaned out.

"You always say that," she chuckled.

"Because it's always true. But this is too much like a certain fantasy I've been having."

"Chuck, there will be no sex on your desk so let's work." Chuck laughed as she opened her books and started working.

********

An hour later and Chuck was now seated in his comfy desk chair with Blair on his lap going through everything they'd studied for the 4th time.

"You have it, Blair," Chuck said happily.

"But I have a test tomorrow, we should go over it more," Blair complained looking towards the papers now strewn across the desk.

Instead Chuck began placing kissed along her collarbone. "Chuck," Blair let out in a moan that probably was supposed to be a warning.

"Please, Blair. We can study more at home later. But you're here right now and I think I should get a reward for helping," he continued moving up her neck.

"What if someone walks in?" Blair asked, her breath speeding up.

"They won't. I told them to give us two hours and to not disturb us if they wanted to keep their jobs."

"Ok," she quickly answered. As soon as Chuck heard the words he jumped up and pushed all the papers on the desk to the floor. "Perfect," Chuck whispered as he pushed Blair back on to the desk, finally fulfilling his fantasy.


	7. Awkward

**So yeah, this is possibly the shortest thing I've ever written. And it's just a funny idea I had during history class: A random, no purpose drabble. I'm sorry that I so rarely update any of my stories (for whoever reads the rest of them). **

**Please review!! It'll brighten my day!!**

He kept his eyes glued to his cup of coffee as he heard the door open. _Don't be awkward, don't be awkward_, he chanted in his head.

"Nathaniel," he heard Chuck say as he sat down, starting to drink his coffee.

A few minutes later Blair joined him on the couch, grabbing a croissant from the breakfast tray on the table. "Hey Nate," she chirped.

Without thinking he looked up into her smiling face, immediately freezing. "Umm…. Hey Blair." Silence then descended, Blair uncomfortably looking between the two boys and around the room. Chuck, still sipping his drink would look up at her every once and awhile and smirk. Nate looked down at his feet, willing himself to disappear, or at least forget that he'd heard the sounds he heard all last night.

"So…" Blair said awkwardly. "What are you doing today, Nate?"

"Oh um… I don't have any classes today, so I'm not really sure," he said

slowly. A minute of silence before, "You?"

"I have class at 2," she said pleasantly.

"It's already 1:30," Nate pointed out.

"Oh no!" She jumped up. "I've got to go. See you later," she said, kissing Chuck before heading out. "Bye Nate!"

He held up his hand in a goodbye gesture. After a few more minutes of silence Nate put down his cup, "Well, that was awkward."

Without looking up from the paper he'd started to read Chuck responded, "It was only awkward cause you made it so, Nathaniel."

"I thought you told me you sound proofed your room."

Chuck looked up at this point smirking, he answered, "We forgot to close the door."

"Well try to remember next time. You know I'm happy for you man. But really, if you're going to do that every night then tell me so I can at least buy some earplugs," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"Or maybe you should go find someone of your own to do. Blair and I would hate to make you feel inadequate."

At this Chuck stood up and began walking back to his room, chuckling at Nate as he called out, "What? I'm not inadequate! … Chuck!"


End file.
